


Origin of the Hunt

by Newenglandee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Cock Vore, F/M, Human, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newenglandee/pseuds/Newenglandee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a comic someone drew quite some time ago. I can't remember what the name was, what I DO remember is a human had opened up a can and a young female human was inside it, designed to be food. The comic was very personal and sweet, and focused a lot on the regret and sadness of the young human predator who didn't wanna eat the woman-in-a-can. I decided to make a story in that same kind of vein. To focus also on the inevitable tragedy of an inherently vorish society.</p>
<p>If anybody DOES remember the name of the comic or where it can be found, by all means, tell me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin of the Hunt

Slowly he made his way across barren desert, wrapping his arms around his chest and shuddering as he struggled to keep his sobs contained. 

 

Fifteen weeks. Fifteen weeks without food. Fifteen weeks since…

 

The chill of the wind cut into him, digging its claws in deep into his skull as he moaned in a mixture of pain and despair, his parent’s final insistences ringing in his head, bouncing back and forth. He couldn’t take much more of this…

 

But there were no animals around to hunt. And…no people. 

 

_It was a rather foolish way of living. My people were hunters. We’d go from planet to planet and look for challenges and food. If any of the natives managed to actually really hurt us, we’d teach them all we knew and we’d leave._

 

“ _Couldn’t have made you that popular. I doubt you lost that often.”_  
  
No, we didn’t. And eventually that race I spoke of had enough. They sealed us away on our own planet. Destroyed any ability we had to get off unless somebody on the OUTSIDE took pity on us and came, but…we’d made so many enemies that…

 

“ _So what happened?”  
_

It had all gone downhill so fast. Food became scarce, and then nonexistent. Mothers fought with their children. Fathers squabbled with their sons. Families were torn apart over what little scraps of meat remained and…and then came the implosion of law and order on the planet. The tribal governments collapsed. His people were skilled and intelligent only in SOME areas. When it came to growing food…cultivating it…they were sadly lacking.

 

There had always been rumors of secret bunkers loaded up with caches of “well-won mementos”…of earned rewards after successful hunts on other planets, but…there weren’t any bunkers. People had searched and searched and his mother and father had said nobody had ever found a scrap of meat. So they hunted down what few animals remained on the planet…

 

And…and then when no animals remained…

 

_I was not joking when I said I…I had no choice…_

 

“ _I’m so sorry…”_  
  
It’s not your fault. My parents had to teach me how to cut and carve through bone and flesh. Through…through THEIR flesh. All to keep me alive. The last of the hunters…I HAD to live. I couldn’t let their deaths be in vain!

 

“ _How did you survive for so long?”_  
  
Well…it was a stroke of luck, really…

 

He couldn’t believe it when he finally reached the mountains…in an annoyed, angry moment he had slammed his fist in frustration against a mountainside…and it had collapsed outward, giving way to a now partially-hidden bunker. Pale blue eyes bugging out, he’d dug and dug his way through the rocky remains about him, his claws tearing the door off it’s hinges, eyes alit with joy as he looked upon the large boxes of cans inside of the room.

 

Food. FOOD! Canned food, of course…canned food from another world, by the looks of it. He could barely read the language on the big metal boxes inside of the bunker, but he knew the images on the sides of the can were food. He licked his lips, his tongue tapping his fangs and grinned as he ripped the top of the nearest can open, glancing down at the contents. Fruit. Fruit! He popped the greenish/pink slices into his mouth.

 

Mmmmm. Juicy and sweet, he swished it about in his mouth, drinking in every drop of moisture and savoring the delightful feel of it as it went down his throat. He downed every single slice and licked the can’s insides clean as he reached for another can, ripping IT’S top open with a single claw, licking his lips again. Vegetables, evidently. Slightly tart, but filling, with a faint crunch as he hungrily chewed into them, grabbing for another can…

 

_I remember the first time my father taught me how to hunt, before everything went so wrong. We caught what you would call a…rabbit? He calmed the thing down with careful, gentle strokes, and made use of it’s genitals._

__  
“Wait, WHAT?”  
  
He quickly buried his head into the animal’s crotch, placing the little pooka’s little cock into its mouth, and he began sucking the pooka off hard. His tongue lapped at the beast’s balls, massaging them before engulfing the shaft and making it erupt. It drank from it over and over until at last the pooka had settled and was utterly spent. My father then swallowed it whole, demonstrating proper feeding for my species. He placed my head against his stomach so I could feel and hear what the pooka was experiencing. It didn’t struggle or cry out…it was too tired, too worn, and it didn’t want to fight back. There was little point.

 

“ _That sounds cruel.”_  
  
My father talked about how his kind fed upon people as well. They didn’t suffer when they were gently broken down within our bellies. The process was very pleasurable and comfortable. But he told me I should speak to my prey. Comfort them. 

 

“ _Why? If you’re just gonna eat them-”_

_  
Because whilst it may have meant little to us, we knew it meant everything to our prey. It would have been cruel otherwise. And I had no idea how soon I’d end up meeting someone else…someone that wasn’t one of my own kind…someone who forced me to do something I’d never wanted to do…_

 

“This is fucking SICK.” The Huntsman muttered as he looked down at what had crawled out of the can he’d dropped to the ground, eyes bugged out wide, mouth hanging open, shuddering in disgust. “What…sick…depraved…”  
  
“Hi! I’m Maddy. And you?” The tiny little humanoid WOMAN that had crawled out of the can he’d just opened remarked cheerily, smiling warmly at him with soft green eyes, some freckles on her face as she walked towards him, this…odd THING barely even half a foot tall, her black locks flicking back and forth over her shoulder as she walked towards his head and looked up at him.

  
“…er…I’m the Huntsman now. I had to leave my old name behind since my people are all gone. No point in my real name…”

  
“I can’t just call ya HUNTSMAN, can I?”  
  
“…My nickname was “Nebby”.” He muttered, his horned head looking down at this face, this earnest, honest face. “This is…I need to just…just hold on.” He said, slowly getting up and rubbing his eyes, shaking his horned head back and forth. “Let me see if I can understand this, you’re…SENTIENT FOOD?! They…they stuck people in a can on your planet for others to eat?!”  
  
“Yeah, that’s how they did things.” Maddy said with a shrug, looking up at this strange face, those pale blue eyes, a face of one with definite standards which could not be easily doubted. “We Women in a Can all share a collective consciousness. That way we know how to best appeal in taste and preparation for different classes, genders, species…everybody shares what they remember. None of us were ever eaten by one of YOU before. You’re a very interesting looking alien!” She admitted, rubbing his black body, the tiny little dots in his form blinking a bit. “They look like…stars in the night sky.”  
  
“They ARE stars. My species are living galaxies.” The Huntsman admitted with a nod as he carefully lowered his palm down and helped her up, looking her over. “You’re so small…” He murmured softly. “You said your name was Maddy?”  
  
“Yes. We’re based off the personality of our originator. Being made into a template for food means you go into a lab every month and take tests, it’s good money so a lot of people are fine with being templates for “Vore in a Can”.” Maddy admitted with a shrug. 

  
“But…you’re people.” The Huntsman murmured. “I can’t eat a person. If you’re capable of debating why you can’t be eaten, you can’t be EATEN! That’s…that’s not right!”  
  
“We’ve had other people tell us that too.” Maddy admitted as she looked up at the Huntsman, seeing the concern on his almost ethereal face, a sad glint coming to her eyes before she sighed. “Well, uh…would you, perhaps, like to tell me a little about yourself and your kind?”

 

“My species are known as “The Hunting Party”.” He said, sitting down on a full, box, glancing up and out of the exit. “We were sealed off from the rest of the galaxy by beings even more powerful than us. I’m sure they…they wanted to be KIND.” He mumbled, hanging his head slightly, looking like he wanted to cry, his voice slightly breaking. “That-that they just wanted us to find a different way, to…to th-think about what we’d done all these years but…we ate up all the animals, then…then we turned on each other just to survive.”

  
“I’m so sorry.” Maddy admitted gently as he held her to his chest and she then comfortingly rubbed it, feeling his body. “Mmmmm. You feel soft and warm. Like…like satin that’s been left out in the summer sun.” She added with a small smile. “You’re a nice person, “Nebby”. I can tell.” 

 

“Thank you.” He admitted with a nod. “Would you like something to eat?” He asked of her. “There’s plenty of fruit cans here.” The horned Huntsman inquired, pulling out a small can and cracking it open with a single claw. He carefully pulled out a slice of the sweet fruit he’d eaten before and gave it to her. She flopped down on his palm onto her back with a THWOOF before munching away on it, eagerly biting into it. 

 

“Mmmmmmm. This is good.” She admitted, happily enjoying the slice of fruit as he held her in his palms. 

 

“I don’t have anyone else here.” He admitted. “Could you, perhaps…keep me company?” He asked of her.

  
“I don’t have that long a shelf life.” She nervously murmured out, glancing back up at him. “I…I won’t last for more than a week.” Maddy mumbled. “The people that made me didn’t…didn’t want their customers just buying one of us and…and getting close, never buying another. They made us to not last that long so people would keep buying. They weren’t in the business of making PETS…” Maddy finished. “I’m really sorry.”  
  
The Huntsman looked like he wanted to cry, his eyes brimming up with the makings of tears. He couldn’t believe it, not…just when he’d found someone…

 

“It’s alright.” Maddy whispered, resting her head against his chest. “You’re a nice person. It won’t be so bad to be one with you. Here.” She offered. “We Women in a Can are kind of experienced with this stuff. Can I…try something?” She asked as she pointed at his crotch. “Can you, uh…take it out?” 

 

He blinked a bit. “You…what? Why?”  
  
“I just wanna try something. Could you?”

  
“Well…if you’re sure…” He muttered, focusing as best he could, his crotch tingling as his dark shaft began to emerge and she hopped down his body onto it, rubbing her body against it as it began to tingle as well. A bit of precum was flowing out of his cock head almost like a river of nearly see through sexual fluid and she looked expectantly up at him as the pre flowed down around her body. 

  
“…uh…you want me to?” He asked. “I mean…putting you in…can I DO that?” He wondered aloud. “I…” 

  
“It’ll be okay. Go ahead.” She suggested, the Huntsman lightly pinching her torso, plucking her up like a delicate little treat and dangling you over his cock. 

  
“Are you sure?” He asked.

  
“It’ll be alright.” She insisted as he carefully lowered her down towards his slit, past the small river of precum. Her feet touched the slightly warm fluid first as it engulfed her legs, then her hips. The Huntsman murred…this felt nice. Oddly…pleasant. He kept slowly lowering her into his cock slit, heat rising around her, sultry and sweet as she sank into his huge member. Maddy began slowly sinking into the gaping chasm of the Huntsman’s dick, the very last sight she saw his slightly aroused, comfortingly-smiling face as the cock fully surrounded her. 

  
The heart beat of the alien and churning of the Huntsman’s balls was all she could hear, feeling her entire body getting gulped and dragged down, each pulse of his member jolting her further down the cum-filled passage. The fact she hadn’t drowned yet was amazing to the Huntsman as she came down to a tighter passage that forcefully pulled her down further, plopping her into his great big ball sack, his seed up to her chest as she nuzzled up against his sack. 

 

“Can-can you hear me in there?” The Huntsman asked.

  
“Yeah, I can hear you!” She called out cheerily. “It’s really soft and squishy in here, but nice. And your seed’s so warm.”

 

“I can’t just keep you in there. I don’t want to hurt you.” He insisted to her. “But…ohhh. It feels so GOOD having you in there, I…OHHhhhhhHHHH…” He moaned. He couldn’t believe it, her every movement seemed to send an orgasm through his body. “Pl-please, you-you have to come out…” He murmured before she began rubbing even more furiously against the inside walls of his balls. “OH! Wh-what’re you…aaauuuuhhh…” “Nebby” moaned out, finally unable to handle it as his seed began to gush forth from his cock and out onto the floor, Maddy sliding out with his seed into the puddle of milky bluish/white cum below as he gripped the crate he’d been sitting on, taking deep, long breaths as she got up and dusted herself off. “That…that felt AMAZING, I…are you alright? It just felt so good, how did you know how to do that?” He wanted to know as Maddy smiled.

  
“Like I said. Shared consciousness. Collective memory. A lot of us have been made into cock food. Your seed doesn’t seem to dissolve us. That’s good.” She admitted.  
  
“Well, my kind doesn’t just “digest” live meals. We like to…well, “absorb”.” He admitted nervously. “What we do is we will take our prey and swallow them whole, that’s what my father showed. And we’ll carefully recycle normal prey’s body to help fuel the many, many worlds within us. He said that their deaths ensured the continued survival of millions, but…it’s wrong to sacrifice innocent lives just to keep other lives alive. Why should WE get to pick and choose who lives and dies?” He asked. “That seems mean. How would some family felt if I had to tell them I needed to eat their son because I didn’t wanna die of hunger?” The Huntsman mumbled. 

 

“And “absorbing”? How does that work?” Maddy asked. 

  
“Well…dad never really explained that. He said it was something I had to “feel”, and practice. But…never really got the chance. Haven’t found any other animals or…people. Not until you.” He muttered, looking down at her. “…Maddy. I don’t want to hurt you.” He said, carefully lifting her up and licking her clean as carefully as he could, holding her to his chest in his palm.  
  
“I know. I’m…I’m sorry. I really am.” Maddy whispered back. “…let’s get some sleep.” She asked. “I’m…kind of tired.”  


“Alright.” He told her, getting off the crate and heading to the back of the bunker, lying up against some pillows someone had brought in with a bunch of blankets, wrapping one over himself whilst she slept down on one nearby. “Sleep tight, Maddy.” He murmured softly to her. “Sweet dreams.” 

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…over the next few days, Maddy would continue to talk with him about other species. She’d tell him of strange other worlds that other Women in a Can had seen, and of odd, feral creatures. Of fascinating alien lifeforms and lifestyles, and of…unusual diets that so many of them had. She told him of the “Macro Code”, something his parents had only briefly mentioned in passing, in disregard…and, of course…the nights. The repeated ritual in which she would be devoured by his cock.

 

He couldn’t help it. He just ADORED it. And she loved it too. 

 

Tonight was another such night, her feet fitting in nicely with no real challenge now, having done it several times now. She slid down his shaft, ever-so-slowly, Maddy enjoying the texture of the cock on her legs. “It’s almost kinda like a…potato sack.” She admitted to the Huntsman, her groin beginning to rub inside the tubular tunnel of the Huntsman’s cock, her crotch and legs already now covered with Huntsman seed. His cockhead began to gulp, suctioning down her arms and stomach, the sensation of his tubular tunnel tighter and tighter the farther down she went, her body being taken down into the neck of the cock up until her shoulders were covered by the mouth of the cockhead. Only her little black-locked head remained, the Huntsman’s tongue slightly hanging out before he stuck it back inside his mouth.

 

With a little chuckling smile, he gently held out a single claw, pressing the flat of it down onto her head as she was totally gulped down by the shaft of his cock, Maddy sliding further and further down into the shaft before slipping into his ballsac again, lying flat in the sticky, slightly globby seed within. “You comfy in there again?” He asked. “You sure like it in there.” He admitted. “…and I like you being IN there.” He added with a smile before his tone became nervous and slightly pained. “…you…you only got another day, right, Maddy?” He softly asked of her, rubbing his balls slowly and carefully.

  
“Yeah. I’m…I’m sorry, I’ve only got another day.” Maddy murmured. “I’ve had a lot of fun with you.” She admitted, resting against the walls of his sack, rubbing against them softly. “You’ve been so nice to me…” She mumbled, her voice slightly breaking. “None of us have ever had anyone else be so sweet to us…keep us this long…” 

 

“I don’t want you to go.” The Huntsman whispered back. “Please. Please, can’t you stay?” He begged.

 

“I CAN’T. I’m sorry.” Maddy insisted, shaking her head back and forth. “I want to. I really do. I can’t. Let me out and…we can…spend one more night together before…”

 

“Alright.” He finally mumbled out, rubbing his sack again, feeling the faint outlines of her hands. “Okay. I’ll let you out.” He murmured, rubbing his shaft. “Hold on, just a…aaaauhhhh…” He concentrated as he carefully expelled her up, catching her in one clawed hand as he nuzzled her against his cheek. “…Maddy, I…I don’t want you to die. I just don’t.” He insisted. “I…I wanna try to absorb you. At least...if it works, then-”

  
“I’m not afraid.” She told him with a soft coo, rubbing up against his cheek with her naked body. “I trust you.” 

 

He brought her out of the bunker, the two sitting outside on the edge as they just sat together, Maddy on the Huntsman’s knee as they watched slow purple clouds pass over a dark blue sky that was getting darker and darker as the day went on, the wind slightly blowing through Maddy’s hair as the Huntsman carefully stroked her head with a single claw, trying to be careful so as to not crush her little form.

 

“…you’re the first friend I’ve ever had.” He finally spoke up, glancing around the barren wasteland. “…I…I just, I…” He stammered. “Oh, _Maddy_ , I…”

  
“I’m a little scared too.” She admitted. “But I trust you. I do.” She whispered back. 

  
The Huntsman nervously licked his lips, lifting her up and leaving his tongue out and slowly slipping towards her hanging form, his jaws parting wide as if she was just a crumb to him. He slowly and carefully brought the small human to his parted maw as she smelled his warm and moist breath pass over her, Maddy staring deep into his eyes as long as she could, seeing his sorrow and fear. He wanted to make sure she didn’t feel a thing as she entered his body for the last time. 

 

One his claws had lowered her onto his tongue, he pulled his hand back, allowing the tongue to draw her in slowly to his maw. His lips sealed shut, her eyes seeing nothing, her feet feeling the “ground” that was his tongue pushing up, pinning her slightly. Now she was between the soft and moist tongue and the slightly hard pallet of the Huntsman as his throat rumbled, and then his tongue mercifully let her slip down his gullet, being moved down a squishy and soft tunnel, plopping down into an even softer and more comfortable abyss of black as she felt the soft flesh around her begin to wrap itself about her, desiring to seal her away within a sweet, tender cocoon of flesh. 

 

The Huntsman concentrated as best he could. He had to keep her safe. Make sure she wasn’t hurt by this. He closed his pale blue eyes, gritting his teeth. “Keep her warm…keep her safe. Don’t hurt her…” He thought to himself. “Try to picture it…yes, that’s it. I’m just…sealing her away inside me…like I’m putting her back into a can, but I’M the can…” He mumbled. His belly’s flesh gently began massaging Maddy’s form, feeling herself sink into a silky, tender abyss, as if many soft hands were stroking her. She was faintly aware of…another presence filling her mind as she felt a sense of SENSATION coming back to her.

 

“ _I…I can feel you.”_ The Hunsman whispered out inside her mind. _“Inside me.”_

 

Now Maddy could see out through the Huntsman’s eyes…considerably taller than her own had been. It was almost like moving around in a mascot suit, but with only the faintest sensation of being in the suit. She could feel his presence surrounding her as he carefully cupped her body in a set of phantom arms.

 

“I promise, Maddy. I’ll always keep you safe.” He murmured, rubbing his chest. 

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

… “She’s…still in there?” The girl asked the Huntsman as she munched on a Hershey bar on Earth, the enormous Huntsman sitting on the edge of the cliff next to her, nodding his head up and down as the girl eagerly chewed on the chocolate bar.  
  
“Yes, I…I don’t dare let her out because…she’ll just rot away. She’s run out of shelf life.” The Huntsman murmured. “I hope one day to find some kind of spell to…help her. Make her a real person. But I’m no magician, so…” 

 

“You ever find anybody else out there? Someone else like Maddy, but…y’know, a bit…more closer?” The girl asked. 

  
“Once in a while, I found someone.” The Huntsman admitted. “People I came close to truly loving. There were one or two I truly…” He trailed off. “But for now, well…my work’s my love. Maybe one day there’ll be someone who’ll share my…unique mission.” 

 

“It must be lonely, wanting to protect every civilization a “macro” threatens.” The girl sighed. 

 

“I’m “Mister Lonely”.” The Huntsman chuckled softly, shaking his head back and forth. “…nothing but the voices in my head. But the voices belong to someone else. That kind of helps.”

  
“Yeah…I would hope.” The girl added with a smile. “…Nebby.”

 


End file.
